


Learning To Swim

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But love love love, Comfort, Day Off, Enjoy some sweet love and implied sex, Fluff, Learning to Swim, Love, M/M, Swimming, There is no actual smut here, This is just something nice to make up for too much angst, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: While Dean and Cas work on a case, Sam stays at the motel with Lucifer. They have too little time for each other and enjoy every second of it in the huge swimming pool they are blessed with - different than they thought though.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heavnofhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavnofhell/gifts).



“Do you really think this is a good idea?” Lucifer asked, a worried look on his face.

Sam smiled up at him, his patience not even slightly less than half an hour ago. There was no reason to, not really. They were working a case in Florida, the weather was amazing and Dean – thank God – was busy talking to witnesses with Cas, which left Sam and Lucifer alone at the motel and, more important, with the huge and very empty pool it offered. It had been years since they stayed in such a good motel, so of course Sam wanted to use this opportunity.

“You’ll like it, trust me,” Sam eventually said, swimming closer to the edge of the pool where Lucifer stood and looked down. “Just see how it feels, okay?”

“I cannot swim, Sam, I told you that,” Lucifer frowned, to which Sam chuckled and rested his arms on the cold ceramic the blond stood on.

“You don’t have to,” he said, smiling. “I just want you to feel.”

Sighing, Lucifer knelt down in front of Sam.

“You won’t give up until I am in there with you, am I right?”

“Of course not,” Sam grinned. “Now come, before Dean and Cas come back.”

With one swift movement, Sam pushed himself off the wall with his feet. He spread his arms, floating in the water with closed eyes and savoring the sun on his skin and the cool water surrounding him. He knew that Lucifer was watching him, he had done it for as long as Sam was in there after all, but he didn’t mind. The times when Lucifer’s eyes on him made Sam feel uncomfortable were long over and he was more than thankful for that. Now he understood that watching, observing, was part of Lucifer’s nature, part of the way he _understood_ things. So, instead of wondering what Lucifer would think – because Sam knew it, he so often did – Sam let himself float in the water and listened to the silent rustling of Lucifer getting out of his clothes. No, they weren’t uncomfortable around each other at all anymore, after so many months of working and living together it was impossible to be.

“No splashing, Lucifer!” Sam joked when the noises stopped and grinned. “And don’t freeze the water.”

“If you don’t stop pushing me, I might,” Lucifer huffed, to which Sam opened his eyes and looked at him.

Lucifer’s clothes were neatly folded on one of the lounge chairs, a habit Sam fully encouraged, and the angel himself was eyeing the water suspiciously now. He had told Sam before that, while knowing the mechanics of swimming, he never tried it himself because of obvious reasons. It was a shame in Sam’s eyes. Swimming was something he loved doing, ever since he learned how to do it, and he was sure Lucifer would enjoy it too, once the initial cautiousness was over.

Slowly, Sam moved back to where Lucifer stood and held out a hand. The blond took it while shaking his head and sat down at the edge of the pool, pulling Sam closer and dangling his legs into the water.

“Cold enough for you?”

“I will live,” Lucifer scoffed, not unfriendly. “You look like a fish when you swim.”

“Excuse me?” Sam raised a brow, not quite sure what to make of this.

“I don’t mean you look like a fish, but the way you move and how natural it all looks. You rarely seem as content as when you swim.”

“It feels like flying somehow,” Sam smiled and brushed his thumb over Lucifer’s hand. “It probably isn’t, you will know the difference, but I feel… _free_ like this. I love it.”

Lucifer didn’t answer, instead pressed a gentle kiss on top of Sam’s head and then shoved him forward a little to slide into the water himself. Sam watched him closely, ready for any sign that this was a bad idea, but instead he found his angel slowly relaxing with the new feeling around him. It only took a minute before the last bit of tension had left Lucifer’s body and he gave Sam a look that seemed almost thankful.

“Do you like it?” Sam asked with a smile.

“It feels different, but yes, I like it.”

“Come, let’s see if you like _this_ too.”

Sam carefully took Lucifer’s hands into his own and moved backwards, dragging him away from the edge of the pool. Lucifer hadn’t lied, he was familiar with the mechanics of swimming – the way he moved his legs proved it. It made Sam’s heart jump with joy when he watched the blond close his eyes so Sam could guide him around the water as he pleased.

One of the things Sam had learned during his time with Lucifer was a new definition of beauty and happiness. While saving people made him happy somehow, this was entirely different. Before all this, he would have called a flower beautiful maybe. Now, however, he knew that was only one side of beauty. The other was more complicated and much more delicate, for example seeing the usually wary and reserved Lucifer like this – trusting Sam with everything and being at peace with himself for once. Sam would never get tired of this, not even in a million years.

It felt so natural when Sam wrapped an arm around Lucifer’s waist and pulled him closer, burying his face in the crook of his neck and closed his eyes. They shared such a deep connection that very little felt strange anymore – it was more than the physical aspect, even more than he could put into words. With Lucifer, Sam never felt wrong or broken, never felt unworthy and like a monster. Sam felt right, as if everything fell into place and things were just the way they were supposed to be.

The tender touches – Lucifer’s fingers brushing over Sam’s back and tracing his spine, Sam’s lips ghosting over the sensitive skin on his angel’s neck – were filled with so much devotion and affection that Sam wondered how it was even possible; how he was allowed to feel so much bliss. He wrapped his arms completely around Lucifer now, savoring being close to his other half and not having to worry about anything else. When the blonde’s hands rested on Sam’s back and Lucifer suddenly pulled back a little, Sam looked up with a confused sigh.

“I believe this is not what you had in mind when you asked me to join you?” Lucifer asked with an amused smirk and Sam chuckled embarrassed.

“I’m sorry,” Sam sighed. “I’ve been a little pushy, I couldn’t help it. But I didn’t ask you because of this.”

“I enjoy feeling you, Sam, there is no need to apologize,” Lucifer smiled and caressed Sam’s cheek lightly. “It’s the greatest gift to be close to you, to know there is no fear in your eyes when you look at me and no doubt in your actions.”

“I never feared you, Lucifer,” Sam leaned into the touch. “And I never doubt you either. I want to cherish the time we have for us, my time here with _you_.”

“As long as you wish, you know that.”

Lucifer leaned forward, cold lips meeting Sam’s heated ones in a gentle and loving kiss that made the hunter’s stomach tickle even more than before. He closed his eyes slowly, holding the other tight against him and when Lucifer suddenly wrapped his legs around Sam’s waist he couldn’t help but suppress a giggle that built up in his throat. It felt amazing, there was no other word for it. With the water taking away all the weight from them and giving their affections a whole new intensity, Sam felt like he had found heaven on earth.

Sam felt himself lose his last reservations, something he usually felt when they did take their relationship onto a physical level, and gave into the adoring affections Lucifer gave him. There was nothing besides them and Sam loved the feeling of almost carrying his angel through the water. Skin on skin, lips on lips – it was as if they were one being, instead of two, and nothing could come between them, not even the water around them.

Years ago, Sam wouldn’t have thought that he could ever give himself to someone else so completely and be as vulnerable as he was – not after losing so much, not after a life full of manipulation and being pushed around like a chess figure. Now he felt the arms of his other half around him – of the one being in this entire creation that understood him wholly and would never reject him for who he was – and Sam knew that he had wasted too much time with denying how he had always felt. When he was with Lucifer, however, it all didn’t matter. The past was finally just that – the past – and Sam was able to turn away from it and live in the present.

They lost track of time, both of them. Between kisses and touches, between whispered praises against trembling skin, time was a concept that didn’t exist anymore. Lucifer was never one to hold back his adoring words for Sam, he wanted his other half to know how much he cherished him just the way he was, without any wish to change him. This, too, was new for Sam, but Lucifer was honest, both with his words and his actions, leaving no room for hesitation. Slowly they grew closer each day, shared an intimacy both had not experienced before – something that went beyond vessels – and with each day their bond became stronger.

Yes, Sam enjoyed and wanted the sexual part of this – not as much as he did in the past, but the wish and need was there. When Lucifer touched him and caressed his skin it was different. Even now, when he held his angel as close as possible and felt his need to do the same, it was different than any other time. The act itself was never the most important thing about this – it was Sam and Lucifer showing their love for each other, worshipping the others existence and proving their worth for each other.

After what felt like hours together in the water – and after sharing the intimacy they hardly had the time to share when they were not completely alone – Sam leaned against Lucifer’s chest and allowed the other to be the leading one. Lucifer’s fingers brushed through his brunet locks lazily, which brought a content smile to the hunter’s lips. He allowed no one else to touch his hair, but when Lucifer did it was the most soothing feeling in the world.

“I am thankful for having some time alone with you, Sam,” Lucifer murmured, pressing a kiss onto the hunter’s head. “We don’t have nearly enough of it.”

“I know, but we don’t waste the time we have anymore,” Sam sighed, not sad, but a tad regretting. So many years wasted with denial and running away – he would never be able to forgive himself for that.

“You never wasted your time,” Lucifer said, picking up Sam’s thought right away. “You were not ready before – I was not myself. Now we both are and that is what matters.”

“Yeah…” Sam smiled and turned his head slightly, looking up. “That’s what matters. Now, nothing else.”

“One more thing does,” Lucifer’s eyes filled with pride when Sam gave him a confused look and at his next word his voice showed it too. “You.”

This time Sam closed the distance, using a kiss to express what he couldn’t put into words. It was a ‘Thank you’ and an apology for not accepting his feelings sooner – and most important, it was a promise to never again leave Lucifer’s side, to stay with him for everything that would come.


End file.
